clash of beast fighters
by the penguino
Summary: what happens when kensa travel via the lightning path to beach city to try to conquer it with six new monsters for tom to fight but he is not the only one to want to fight these beasts will he have to battle the crystal gems


Avantia Sanpo's pirate ship Kensa's p.o.v

I was stuck on this awful pirate ship my lightning staff had no jewel and the only good thing to happen to me was I had a bag full of gems all had a slight chance of working the last twelve had shattered and know I only had eight left I pushed the next gem into place if this one shatters I would go insane I pushed open the door and went out on deck the lightning storm was brewing nicely I raised the staff "what are you doing" my head whipped around to see Sanpo standing there "im getting out of here" and with that the heavens split with an almighty crack his eyes widened and he leapt towards me he grabbed the end of my cape the lightning met my staff and we were whisked along the lightning path

Avantia king Hugo's palace tom's p.o.v

I swiped left with my sword my opponent blocked I thrust he countered I took my chance and ducked and sliced at his throat with my sword I had beaten him "ok you win" my student said putting down his wooden sword "again" just then Ellena ran out "tom king Hugo needs to talk to you" she said "let's go" I replied we shot into the castle up the stairs down a hall and through some double doors into the throne room we ran up to where king Hugo was on his throne "what's wrong" I asked "we've found Kensa she used the lightning path to travel across to the another kingdom and has created another six beasts we need you to go there and defeat them do you except this quest" asked king Hugo from his throne "I do" I responded "alright I will send you over to that kingdom with six items one to help with each beast" said Marcus he started to concentrate and he managed to open a portal he opened his eyes to see what he had accomplished I will send storm and silver through after you we stepped into the swirling portal

Beach city crystal gem temple Stevens's p.o.v

The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea.

Come on and share this jam with me!

[Connie] Peach or plum or strawberry, any kind is fine, you see.

Come on and share this jam with me!

I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it deserves.

[Steven] And I'll keep it fresh, I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!

[Both] Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!

Me and Connie where practicing the duet that me and her wrote together I stood up and I extended my hand toward her and pulled her to her feet we walked back to the warp pad and I sent us through sub space into the house and we walked out onto the beach there was a boy standing there in golden armour and a sword at his side next to him a girl in a tunic and simple cloth pants with a bow on her back and another two creatures a horse and a wolf the two early teenagers walked over to the horse and hoped on "is that a knight" yelled Connie breaking the silence the boy turned his head "no" and then the horse took off at an impossible speed leaving a trail of dust the crystal gems ran out "Steven we need to go six corrupted gems are going to attack beach city and we need to prepare for the battle" said garnet "can Connie come" I asked "n-" started pearl "yes" interrupted garnet "what garnet this is going to be dangerous" said pearl "nothing is going to harm Connie" assured garnet tapping the side of her glasses "fine" agreed pearl "well let's get going" urged garnet me and Connie jumped on lion while the gems took off towards the outskirts of beach city lion followed as we rocketed down the board walk we ran up the hill something slowly started to rise over the top of it a black mass as it started to become visible it was a black mass a monster made of oil but it seemed someone had beaten us to the punch there was the boy in golden armour and the girl with the bow "that's the boy from beach the one you asked if he was a knight" I remembered "yeah but what are they doing here" asked amethyst they were actually fighting the monster and doing a good job of it the monster had created knights of oil that the boy was taking down with incredible sword fighting skill the girl was sinking shot after shot into the beast when suddenly it began to shed oil from the top and a face with black glassy teeth and a gapping maw opened but the most important change was a gem rose from its forehead we leaped into the fray garnet started smashing it with punches pearl took on some more of the oil knights amethyst threw her self at it while I tried to hit it eye with my shield TWACK the gem on its forehead shattered and the oil knights disappeared the girl with the bow had shot the gem the boy ran over to the horse grabbed something from the side and dropped it on the ground and struck it with his sword it started to burn the girl ran over lit an arrow on fire and launched it at the monster it burnt away leaving just a gem shard everyone went for the shard the boy noticed this and raced for it an inhuman speed he snatched it of the ground and slammed it into the side of his sword hilt "hey give us that gem kid" yelled amethyst as she was now the only one running at him he turned to her "no I claim the fire seal" and with that the girl ran to the horse and hoped on its back the boy turned towards his companion and jumped through the air impossibly far about one hundred meters and landed next to the horse they took of once again at a ridiculous speed END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
